Hate, hate, hate, hate, love?? what happened here?
by me9
Summary: Hermione's rather depressed. Viktor is gone (not that she really cared all that much about him, but still) and she finds up lifting from an unlikely source. But when her best friends life is threatened, can she forgive him and move on?
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: Don't own noth'in. Stop calling me.  
  
  
  
Hermoine had always liked going to school. Even before she had gotten her fateful letter, she had always liked learning things. This year was different, though. Last year, she had had a love, but this year he was back in his own country. They had broken up, after she decided that a long distance relationship wasn't a thing that she needed at the moment. And, althought she hated to admit it to even her best friends, she did like him a lot, maybe not as much as he had liked her, but she still missed him. And it was with this empty heart that she walked though the front doors of school with. After the first day, and the sorting ceremony, and everything, she passed one of her least favorite people in the corridors. Draco Malfoy. He was with this girl named Mary Bonney. He smirked at her, and kept on walking.  
  
Later that night, when she was in the common room with Harry and Ron, she was discussing her feelings with them.  
  
"I just feel lonely, that's all," she said. Ron put his arm around her. Hermoine knew that Ron liked her, but she didn't feel the same way about him. They were always fighting, no need to put romantic feelings into those heated arguments.  
  
"Look, what ever happends, we'll always be there for you," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, you've always got friends," said Ron. Great, thought Hermoine, this was getting corny.  
  
"Thanks, you guys," she said, with heart, "I'm going to bed, see you tomarrow." She climbed up the cold stone stairs and into her nice, warm bed.  
  
That night, she had a dream. Draco was walking down the hall with Mary Bonney again and he still smirked at her. But this time, a girl with brown hair and purple eyes was standing next to her. She smiled a different smirk, a sort of I-know-something-you-don't-know kind of thing. With that, she woke up, and forgot the dream entirely.  
  
* * *  
  
Potions, yuck.  
  
"Let's see," said Professor Snape, "I'm going to do something different for a change." There was a look on his face that no one in the class liked. "I usually let you pick your partners, but today, I'm going to partner you up with other people." A murmer arose in the classroom. Heromine really hoped that Professor Snape wouldn't partner up Malfoy and Harry, because she remembered the last time he did that she and a few other students ended up petrified in the hospital wing for weeks. Fortunatly, he seemed to have and didn't partner them up. Unfrotunatly, he partnered up Draco with Hermoine.  
  
"Great," she thought.  
  
"So," said Draco coldly when they had started, "I heard that you and your beau broke it off. What happened, did he suddenly learn to see properly?" He snickered. Gosh, this was pathetic, he didn't have anyone to laught at his jokes so he laughted at his own.  
  
"No, and it seems that no one is blind enough to find you attractive either, or is stupid enough, which would you perfer?" Ok, it wasn't the best come back, she thought, but I'm not very good at them. It seemed to do the trick, though. He shut up. They worked through most of the potions without saying anything to each other. Hermoine was chopping spiders, when she knocked over a test tube of bat blood.  
  
"What did you do that for?" exclaimed Malfoy.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose!" exclaimed Hermoine back. Luckly Snape wasn't in the room, he had gone running down the hall after Peeves.  
  
"I see we can't do everything right," said Malfoy in a sinister voice. This hit a nerve with Hermoine.  
  
"Look, why are you always picking on me? I've never done anything to you, well, nothing that wasn't out of retailation! What do you have against me? And don't say it's because my parents are muggle and I shouldn't be in this school, because I have beaten you in every singel, freggin subject. I think that I have just as much right as anyone else. So come on, what is it?" Malfoy stammered, but came out with no anwser. By this time the whole class was looking at them. Snape had still not come back into the room, thank goodness. Hermione pointed her wand at the ground and the bat blood disapeared. Malfoy remained silent, gazing at her with questioning eyes. The bell rang shortly and Hermione stormed out of the class room without even waiting for Harry and Ron. 


	2. ch 2

Disclaimer- Still don't own anything.  
  
Harry and Ron finally caught up with Hermoine at lunch time. She was sitting at the Griffindor table looking rather mad.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"I couldn't take it any more," said Hermoine.  
  
"I don't blame you," said Ron, "Do you want me to hurt him for you?" He tried to put his arm around Hermoine again, but this time she brushed him off.  
  
"No, that's alright," she said as she left the table. "I'll see you next peroid. I just need time alone."  
  
She walked slowly down to the library. Hopefully a good book can take my mind off this, she thought. As she walked, everything came flooding into her mind. How could Ron like me? Why am I so depressed? Why is Draco such a jerk? She sat down in a secluded part of the library, opened a book, but found that it couldn't take her mind off things. She started to softly cry.  
  
"Hey," said a voice above her. Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing over her.  
  
"What do you want?" she said in a cold voice.  
  
"I…," he stammered, "I want to say I'm sorry." Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "I know that I've been really mean to you. I guess I'm just jealous."  
  
"Why in the world are you jealous of me?" she asked.  
  
"You're so smart! You don't have to do anything to pass a class with flying colors. The teachers love you. You're going places."  
  
"Believe me, I work to pass my classes with flying colors. I practically live in the library. Not all of the teachers love me; Snape hates me. And right now I'm very lost."  
  
"Well, with you everything will turn out alright," he said. He smiled, turned around and left.  
  
Hermione was left very confused. He used to hate me. What happened?  
  
The next day they had double potions. Luckly, Snape didn't partner them up this time, so Hermione worked with Neville. He was being rather good about not messing things up today, ofcourse, Hermione didn't really give him that much to do.  
  
Earlier that day, Malfoy had passed her in the hallways. This time he didn't smirk, though. This time he accually smiled. She had seen a significant drop in snickering comments made about her. Although there were no such drop made in snickering comments about Harry or Ron.  
  
When class was over, Hermione stayed behind to clean up some rose acid that Neville had spilled. When she was done, she expected to find Harry or (more likely) Ron waiting for her. Instead, to her utter surprise, she found Malfoy. He was without his two usual thugs.  
  
"Hello," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Draco, you're scaring me," said Hermione. He laughed.  
  
"I was waiting anyways. I wanted to talk to Professor Snape about…er…something, and I decided to wait for you."  
  
"Ok…" said Hermione timidly.  
  
As they walked down the corridor, she found that he was not all that repulsive. He accually knew a lot. He was quite funny also.  
  
"So, you never anwsered my question," said Hermione finally, "Why do you hate us?"  
  
"Well, I thought it was obvious," said Draco.  
  
"Because of Harry?"  
  
Draco nodded his head.  
  
"You see, because of Harry, my family got into a lot of trouble. I wouldn't be here if the courts didn't believe that we were under a spell. Ofcourse, I was too little at the time to remember all of this…"  
  
"We're at the dining room," said Hermione.  
  
"What?" said Draco abruptly. Hermione pointed to the door that was next to them. "Oh, right. Bye then." He made sure that no one saw him and went quitely over to his table. Hermione didn't really feel hungry, and there were some new curses that she felt like studying (or other things she would rather be doing than to feel totally uncomfterable around Ron) and went into the Griffindor common room. There wasn't anyone else in there, except for Shannon Hochman. She sat down, and thought to her self, "Draco's smile was the best thing I've seen all day." 


	3. Ch3

Disclaimer- Don't own nothing.  
  
It was Saturday at Hogwarts. Hermoine was sitting in the Griffindor Common room, reading a book on ancient spells that were no longer in use because they did more harm than good. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Harry standing over her.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding us lately?" he asked her.  
  
"What do you mean avoiding?" she asked innocently. Hermione knew that she would feel really stupid if she told him the truth.  
  
"C'mon, you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Ok, see, Ron is sort of…Ron likes me," she said, finally.  
  
Harry looked surprised. "What gives you that idea?"  
  
"Well, he's always worrying about me, and he's putting his arm around me…"  
  
"Oh," said Harry, "I sort of see where your coming from. But he doesn't like you. He's just being really friendly. He cares about you the same way he does Ginny, you're like a second sister to him."  
  
Hermione thought about this. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm certain. He would have told me."  
  
"Thank you so much," she said as she gave Harry a big hug. "Why don't you guys come over here?"  
  
Hermione felt a lot better. She now had her best friends back. They were all going down to luch, when her bag mysteriously broke.  
  
"Why don't you go ahead," she said, "I'll be there in a second." She scurried to pick up her things, when a girl from Slytherin stepped out from the shawdos of the corridors. Hermione had seen her before. Her name was Katie Cheiok. She had this huge reputation for having an unhealty crush on Oliver Wood when he was still in school.  
  
"Need help?" she asked.  
  
"You broke the bag, didn't you?" said Hermione.  
  
"Look, you know a guy named Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, he wants you to meet him in the court yard after lunch."  
  
"Really? What for?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because he said that he had a picture of Oliver Wood that he would give me if I did this. So go." With that, she walked off. Hermione pulled out her wand and fixed her bag. She hurried down the halway to the lunch room. She stopped a few feet away from the door. Should I tell Harry and Ron? Nah. She went in and sat down at her table.  
  
When lunch was over, she made some excuse to get away from her friends.  
  
"I have to go look in the library about something," she said quickly. Harry gave her a look. "Oh, common, this time I mean it." She convinced them and hurried off to the court yard. Malfoy had left his table a few minutes before.  
  
When she got there, Malfoy was sitting under a tree. He looked up at her and smiled when he saw her coming.  
  
"What did you want me for so that you might send a secrete messenger to tell me?" she asked.  
  
"Well, nothing in particular," he said, "I just like talking to you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look, my friends aren't really the most interesting people to talk to. And they would…well…make fun of me if they saw me hanging out with you." Hermione snorted at this. Draco made fun of his friends all the time. "And your friends hate me, and would kill me if they saw you talking to me." This was true, though Hermione.  
  
They talked for a long time. They walked up and down the side of the school where no one goes. The clock chimed 5.  
  
"Wow, we've been gone for like 5 hours," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," said Draco.  
  
They stared at each other. Draco's eyes didn't seem that cold anymore. They reminded Hermione of water, or the ocean. Calm, beautiful. They almost seemed to put a spell on her. Like some sort of magnetic impulse pulled her and Draco into the most passionate kiss that either of them had ever expierenced. Hermione didn't want the moment to ever end, but eventuall their lips parted, and soon Draco was gone. Hermione felt her legs crumble under her and she fell down. A smile of pure pleasure spread across her face. She picked herself up and slowly walked over to the common room. 


	4. Ch4

Disclaimer- You guessed it, don't own nothin', unless someone hasn't told me something…  
  
"Where were you all this time?" asked Harry when Hermione go to the common room.  
  
"No where," she said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Gosh, you've been here for five years and you still can't find your way around the building," said Ron jokingly. They laughed.  
  
"No seriously, where were you," said Harry.  
  
"None of your buisness," said Hermione. Harry and Ron looked at each other and decided that they shouldn't aske any more. This is the best day of my life, thought Hermione.  
  
The next day, ofcourse, was Sunday. Hermione was spending this day with Ron and Harry totally to make up for avoiding them and running off on them. That, and Draco never sent for her. They were in the common room, laughing their heads off at some story of Ron's child hood, when Neville came running in, panting wildly.  
  
"Quick!" he said between pants, "Get…down…get…" He passed out.  
  
"Neville!" cried Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron made a run for the door to see what he was upset about. But when they opened the door, a huge, mad wolf was outside. It's eyes seemed to be glinting red and it was gnarling it's white, shiny, long, pointed, teeth. Before Harry and Ron could close the door, the wolf jumped into the common room. Now Hermione got to see how big it really was. It was absolutely enourmous. About the size of the door way that it had just gone through. It was not a were wolf, but it was definatly hankering on biting someone, atleast. Harry and Ron ran, screaming wildly. Hermione tried to pick up an immobilized Neville, but he was too heavy for her. She dragged him by his feet till they were at the foot of the stairs. How she wished Harry had his invisibility cloak, or his broomstick, or even his wand. The wolf was coming twards her, but Ron threw a chair at it to make it go back. By this time, more people were coming down fromt thei rrooms. Not a whole bunch of people had beenin the common room at the time of the wolf's entry, but more were now coming. The Weasly twins came riding down on their broomsticks. One of them grabbed Harry, and the other one Ron, who were now almost cornered by the wolf. The kept shooting charms and curses at the wolf, but nothing was strong enough. Soon, the whole Quidditch team was flying around the common room. The Weasly twins were given a break to put Harry and Ron down next to Hermione and Neville. Now, people were coming on foot to see if they could do some dammage. Soon, the wolf was immobilized, and a teacher was sent for. When the crowd had cleared, Hermione got a good view of the wolf. It was floating, glowing, it's once prominate teeth were now missing, and it seemed to be growing little boils all over it's body. Every teacher in the school was now in the common room.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, come with me," said Professor Dumbledore, "Someone get Neville to the hospital wing. I want to thank you all! Without your help and courage, we might have lost some of our students." The common room erupted with applause.  
  
"Ok, what happened," said Professor Dumbledor when everyone had gotten to his office. They all told him how Neville had come running up and how the wolf must have followed him or something and how the wolf had jumped through the door and started attacking. When they were all done, there was silence.  
  
"Those wolves are a very rare kind. They only live in Greenland, and cannot be brought up anyplace else, let alone live in anyplace else for too long. I'm guessing that it was one of Lord Voldmort's supporters who got him in here for their favorite reason. But how?"  
  
"Maybe he had a connection in the building," said Hermione, blankly.  
  
"Yeah, how's the new Defence Against Dark Art teacher's rap sheet?" asked Ron jokingly.  
  
"Mr. Weasly, this is a very serious matter that we are dealing with," said the Professor seriously, "Have any of you noticed any strange behaivor in the students here lately?" Oh my gosh, thought Hermione. She could feel her face turning white and her jaw opening slightly. She quickly closed her mouth and looked up and shook her head along with everyone else.  
  
"Nothing too out of the ordinary, just the same people being mean to me," said Harry.  
  
"I'm not talking about being mean, Mr. Potter, I'm talking about people being nice. Maybe trying to not seem like a likely candite."  
  
Hermione felt like she was going to cry. Her eyes turned red, but she pretended like there was something stuck in it.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, then I'll talk to Mr. Longbottom later when he is awake," said the Professor. They filed out of his office, and walked down the corridor.  
  
"Ok, it was Malfoy," said Ron imdeitaly after they were out of ear shot of Professor Dumbledor's office.  
  
"What makes you so sure of that?" asked Hermione, still holding on to the hope that there was some missunderstanding.  
  
"C'mon, Hermione. His Dad is a deatheater! Harry saw him last year! He's been staying late after potions for a few days now, and we know that Snape is a deatheater, even though he's a spy. He hates Harry, he hates me, he hates you…" These words pierced Hermione like a sword. He hates me, or atleast he used to. Why didn't he hate me any more? Did he accually love me, or was he just trying to kill my best friends, and even me and get a cover up on it?  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing, just, nothing…I need to go to the hospital wing. I've got a huge headach." 


	5. Ch5

Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
Hermione slowly walked back from the Hospital wing. Harry and Ron had already left, and it was pretty late at night. She looked down at the ground as she walked, thinking deeply. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand turned her around and she suddenly found two loving grey eyes staring into hers.  
  
"I heard what happened," said Draco, "My gosh, if anything had happened to you…" He pulled her into a hug, but she pushed back. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Who did it?" she asked sternly.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, totally bewildered.  
  
"Who did it?" she repeated.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Draco, look, obviously someone was trying to kill Harry, again. And, I mean..."  
  
"So, what? You think I did it?" he demanded.  
  
"Other people think you did, I mean…I don't think you did it…well," Hermione didn't really know what to say. She didn't want to believe it was Draco, but he was the obvious anwser.  
  
"Look, as much as I hate Harry, I would never do something like that! There is no way that I am that powerful enough to get a thing that size into Hogwarts! Into any place!"  
  
"Look, you're under a lot of suspission. Dumbledor thinks that the person who did it had a child going to this school, and was being expecially nice to either Harry, Ron, or"  
  
"You," he cut her off. Draco ran his fingers though his hair. "That looks bad, now doesn't it?" He paused. "But you have to believe me."  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Hermione, and she walked off.  
  
"Wait! I swear that I didn't do it!" Draco called after her.  
  
Hermione looked back at him with tearful eyes, and then took off running, leaving Draco speechless. 


	6. ch 6

Disclaimer- Nothing is mine.  
  
A week passed, and the wolf incident was still what everyone talked of. Each person had there own opinions.  
  
"It was probably Snape," said Neville, "You know how much he hates Harry, and how much he doesn't like me. He probably thought he could finish us both off." Neville didn't know who sent the wolf after him.  
  
All this time, Hermione hadn't spoken to Draco. They avoided each other in the halways, and never made eye contact in class. Hermione was beginning to question weather she was right in doing this, but she didn't want to take any chances.  
  
Secuirty had been extra tight in Hogwarts ever since the attack. There was a post outside of the Griffindor common room at all times, mostly house-elves because they could be spared and they had very powerful magic. People were expecially looking out for Harry. It was a scary thought that even Hogwarts wasn't safe.  
  
One night, after dinner, Harry, Hermione and Ron were all walking back to the common room.  
  
"The chicken was rather bland tonight," commented Ron.  
  
"Chicken is bland," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but usually it has some flavor," said Ron.  
  
"When are you guys going to start the essay for Defence Against Dark Arts?" asked Harry, changing the subject.  
  
"I've already finnished it," said Hermione.  
  
"He assigned it two days ago and it is due in two weeks," said Ron.  
  
"Please Ron, you've known me for 5 years, could you expect any less from me?" asked Hermione. Ron was about to shake his head, when his whole body started to shake involentairly. He fell to the ground unconsious. Hermione looked over and saw that Harry had suffered the same fate. She screamed.  
  
"Go ahead, no one will come," said a voice from the shadows.  
  
'Who's there?" demanded Hermione. A figure stepped out into the light of a near by candle. Now she recognized the person.  
  
"Mary Bonney?" Hermione exclaimed in amazement. She was that girl that Hermione had seen walking with Draco on the first day of school. Mary shook her head and smiled an evil smile.  
  
"Hello darling," she said.  
  
"But…" stammered Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I know. Shocked to see me. Well, I guess I should like to tell you my little secrete," said Mary in a voice that reminded Hermione of a rich, female vilian in an old movie.  
  
"What secrete?" asked Hermione. Mary bent down and kissed Harry on the forehead.  
  
"I'm so sorry I had to do this to you," said Mary to Harry in a baby voice, "But if you weren't with your girlfriend…"  
  
"Girlfriend?" asked Hermione blankly.  
  
"Yes, you think I didn't know?" snapped Mary, "I have loved Harry Potter since I came to Hogwarts. He was a year older than me, but age doesn't matter. Every moment I think of him. .."  
  
"Mary, I'm not…"  
  
"Silence! But there was always someone in the way. That someone always seemed to charm him out of a conversation with me. She always seemed to just steal him away from me. I thought that wolf would take care of that…"  
  
"Wait, you sent the wolf, for me???"  
  
"Yes you stupid prat! And, infact, that wasn't a real giant wolf. I made my stuffed animal come alive and attack you. I know it sounds impossible, but I have been working on this plan for so long that eventually nothing became impossible. And I've worked on it so long and I'm not going to let anything go wrong." Mary's lips curled into an evil smile. She pointed her wand at Hermione and gave a small evil laugh. "Good-bye darl..." Mary wasn't even able to finnish her sentence, when she suddenly fell limp onto the floor. Hermione looked up to see Draco standing there, with his want still pointed outward. Hermione gave a cry of joy and ran to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry…" she started, but didn't get to finnish because Draco kissed her.  
  
"It's ok," said Draco after they were done, "I would have probably done the same thing." She kissed him again.  
  
"How did you know to find me here?" she asked.  
  
"Mary was always a strange girl. I heard her at dinner talking to herself about how everything was going to be done and now she was going to get rid of that annoying, bushy haired girl. I had a strage feeling that she was talking about you."  
  
"You know," said Hermione, "I think I really need to re-evlatuate my choise in friends." Draco laughed, and yet again, kissed her.  
  
THE END 


End file.
